I wont say Im in love
by FatalFramefan34
Summary: Kei loved Mafuyu, but he wouldnt tell anyone. Now, Mafuyu is gone, spirited away forever. What will become of Kei? *Slight Yaoi, maybe a fluff...Idk*


**_~I wont say Im in love~_**

If there's a prize for rotten Judgment,  
I guess I already won that,  
No man is worth the aggravation,  
That's ancient history, been there, Done that!

Kei Amakura sat at his desk in his office, reading more about the ancient folklore of Himuro Mansion. He sighed as he put the book he was reading down and wiped off the lens of his glasses.  
Suddenly, a folder was slapped on top of his paperwork, the folder was labeled with the workers name, 'Mafuyu Hinasaki'. Kei followed the pale hand, up the white jacket sleeve, to the face of said man.

"I'm taking off...For Junsei Takamine...I heard he was at Himuro Mansion...Can you cover for me till I get back?" Mafuyu said, brushing some hair from Kei's face, trying to get Kei to say yes.  
In Mafuyu's eyes, Kei was the only one not interested in Mafuyu's good looks. In fact, everyone else would kill to be in Kei's spot, since its a rumor that Mafuyu is interested in Kei.

"...If you think your getting off work that easy, your crazy." Kei replied, causing Mafuyu to sigh. "If you really want off so bad, then your gonna have to try and make me think about it."  
Kei said, standing up. "Try your cheesy pick-up lines, that might help..." Kei smirked, walking out of his office.

Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'  
He's the Earth and heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden  
Honey, we can see right through you  
Girl, ya can't conceal it  
We know how ya feel and Who you're thinking of

**_-Attempt #1-_**

Mafuyu caught Kei in the break room, he tried by walking past Kei, and brushing his fingers softly against Kei's back, Kei sighed and looked back at Mafuyu, not phased.  
"Opps. Sorry Kei." Mafuyu purred, stopping next to him. The Girl reporters looked at the two.  
"That the best you got, Hinasaki?" Kei said, taking a bite of his rice ball.  
Mafuyu sighed, losing hope really fast. "No...but I thought that would work."  
Kei kept eating. "Keep Trying..."

Mafuyu walked away to think of other things to get Kei to give him a break so he can look for Mr. Takamine.  
Meanwhile, Kei sighed, and let himself blush. 'He just...touched me...'  
One of the reporters walked over to him and said, "You like him." and walked away.  
Well, there goes one secret...

No chance, no way I won't say it, no, no  
You swoon, you sigh  
Why deny it, uh-oh

_**-Attempt #2-**_

Mafuyu bit his lip. He had to leave, and soon. He was losing time. He didnt pay attention to the paperwork infront of him. 'Why is he playing hard-to-get?' Mafuyu thought. He looked up to see Kei talking to one of the girls. 'I got it!' Mafuyu stood and waited for Kei to walk over to him, when Kei looked down at his work and walked to where Mafuyu was standing, Mafuyu walked and bumped into Kei.  
Kei fell over and dropped everything.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Mr. Amakura!" Mafuyu said, getting on his knees to help Kei pick everything up, when their hands brushed softly together for a second. Kei blushed, but kept picking things up.  
Mafuyu handed Kei the rest of the work he didn't reach in time, and Kei thanked him and walked away,  
his head down. When Kei was certain that Mafuyu couldn't hear him, he sighed softly, holding his work to his chest and slid down the wall, so he was sitting on the ground.

'The look on his face when he helped...Oh my god...' Kei thought, when he heard a person clear his throat. Kei looked up to see Yuu Asou standing in front of him.

"You are in love with him..." Yuu said, helping Kei stand up. "N...No I'm not!" Kei almost shouted.  
Yuu chuckled and walked away. "Whatever, Kei."

It's too cliche  
I won't say I'm in love  
I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming get a grip, girl  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out

**_-Attempt #3-_**

Kei sat at his desk, when Mafuyu stood infront of it, smirking. "Yes...?" Kei asked.  
"Is it just me, or is it hot in here?" Mafuyu asked, Kei blinked and looked up to see the Mafuyu was missing his jacket. "..." Kei said, blushing, but looked away.  
"Come on, babe." Mafuyu said, leaning close.

Kei could have sworn that when he first looked up, Mafuyu still had his shirt on.

Mafuyu leaned over Kei's desk, knocking the important paperwork off it. Kei was blushing, his heart pounding. Kei felt light-headed. "Okay. Fine, you can go..." Kei said. "Just please, get a shirt on."  
Mafuyu smiled, slipping his shirt and his jacket back on. "Thank you, Kei! You wont regret it, I promise!"  
"Yeah. Sure, Whatever...Just come back soon..." Kei said.

Oh  
You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feeling  
Baby, we're not buying  
Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown-up  
When ya gonna own up  
That ya got, got, got it bad

Kei was sitting at his desk, staring at a picture of him, Mafuyu and Yuu. Kei put the picture away before going to visit Yuu. He knocked on the door when his crying Fiancee appeared .  
"What happened?" Kei asked. Rei looked up and lead Kei inside, where Yuu and Miku sat on the couch.  
"Kei...Why did you let him go?" Yuu asked. Kei felt his heart break slowly. "What happened to Mafuyu?"  
Kei shouted. Yuu shook his head. "He's gone...He was 'Spirited away'..." Yuu said softly.

Kei felt his heart break fully...

Mafuyu was gone...It was all his fault...

"He...What?..." Kei fell to his knees. Mafuyu was gone... Kei knew he was gonna miss that smirk.  
That voice. That pretty face. The most beautiful man he ever seen...and it's all his fault...

No chance, no way I won't say it, no, no  
Give up, give in  
Check the grin you're in love  
This scene won't play,  
I won't say I'm in love  
You're doin flips read our lips  
You're in love  
You're way off base I won't say it  
Get off my case I won't say it

Kei almost got into a car accident after he sped home. He crawled into bed and told himself it was a dream, that when he woke up and went to work, Mafuyu would be back with and the others that went with him.

After hours of tossing and turning, Kei gave up, and went to get work done. He wrote his views on the legends, learning about more legends. Kei put down the picture of him and Mafuyu at Kei's party.  
He sighed and put his work away, and crawled back into bed.

Kei could have sworn he heard Mafuyu's sweet voice, telling him to live his life. He felt like he was going to burst into tears.

Girl, don't be proud It's O.K. you're in love  
Oh At least out loud,  
I won't say I'm in love

Kei lived for Mafuyu. Mafuyu didn't pay attention to Kirie, who talked away.

Kei still kept the stuff Mafuyu gave him. Mafuyu kept Kei's necklace.

They both whisper their love every night before sleeping...

Hoping that the other heard their soft whispers.


End file.
